skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Yafutoma
Yafutoma is the wet and wind-swept continent found in the Frontier Lands, under the Blue Moon. It is based on all three major East Asian cultures. Despite not having had contact with westerners for a long time (perhaps as far back as the Old World), the Yafutomans conveniently speak the same language as Vyse and Co. with absolutely no variance. Yafutoma is where King Daigo holds his court Overview Yafutoma is surrounded by a huge wall (Discovery # 39: The Guardian Walls) and covered with large amounts of water. Bathed in the Light of the Blue moon. The bodies of water are so large in this kingdom that some species of fish have even adapted to live in them. Near the center of the Kingdom is Mount Kazai, the most dominant landmark throughout the whole of Yafutoma. The lifeless form of the Gigas Bluheim lies on the Mountain's slope. Government Yafutoma is led by the Mikado, with Kangan acting as adviser (until he is banished to Tenkou Island with his son Muraji). The Mikado has a son, Prince Daigo (who had been banished to Tenkou Island prior to Vyse's arrival), and a daughter, Princess Moegi (who leaves with the party). They are eager when Vyse arrives, hoping he can recover the Maga Sphere. Kangan and Muraji, however, believe that the "westerners" are trouble and ask the Mikado to banish them. Ironically, they end up siding with the Valuans upon their arrival in hopes of seizing power in Yafutoma. They are banished to Tenkou Island after Valua leaves Yafutoma in defeat. After the battle with the Valuan Armada and Bluheim, the Mikado gives Vyse the Blue Moon Crystal. The soldiers seem somewhat disorganized. The entirety of the Yafutoman navy seems to be considered outlaws, as there are no warships seen save for those used by the Tenkou. Not only that, but when the Yafutoman guards first greet the party, one insists they leave and the other invites the party to stay and meet the Mikado. The presence of a weak central army is a direct parallel to China's outdated military during the Imperial era, and was why China (Yafutoma) so quickly fell to western powers (Valua). Organization Yafutoma is a very interesting place. It is actually an archipelago, like Japan, connected by waterfalls, bridges, elevators, and ramps. The dock is water with a stone pier. Attached to the pier is a ship shop, whose owner takes the party to Mount Kazai. The next island up, connected by ramps, has a restaurant (where Urala is recruited), an item shop, a weapon shop, and a tub-boat rental station. Using the tub-boat, it is possible to reach another area where a few houses can be found and Kirala can be recruited. An elevator can be used to go back up. The throne and guest quarters can be reached by another elevator. Trivia *The Mikado is the name of a famous musical. *The Guardian Walls is a reference to The Great Wall of China. *The armor worn by Yafuotoman soldiers is based on samurai armor. *Yafutoman weapons are based on the Dao sword design and the Guan Dao and Woldo polearm designs. *Yafutoma is based on real world China, Japan, and pre-WWII Korea. Influence of all three cultures are readily seen on architecture, fashion, and customs. One could consider Valua's attempts to establish diplomatic channels with Yafutoma to be analagous with early Portuguese attempts to do the same with Japan, especially given that Portugal also used priest-inspired revolts and alliances with friendly clans to try and establish dominance over the country. The isolationism expressed by a lone Yafutoman solider could be a reference to old Korea's reputation as the Hermit Kingdom. *Mt. Kazai is likely a reference to the Paektu Mountain (aka Changbai Mountain), an active volcano with a large crater lake on the border of China and North Korea, considered to be a holy mountain by the North Koreans. Category:Locations Category:Yafutoma Locations